1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a board game and more particularly to a board game combining chance and skill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games are a well-known form of amusement to fill the leisure hours. Many such devices prove unsuccessful, however, because they lack the requisite elements of risk and intellectual challenge necessary to maintain a high degree of interest for an extended period of time.